Life As You Never Knew It
by bloody-shido records
Summary: What if someone other than Kagome had shattered the jewel and Naraku had more allies than you thought. What if everything was completely different, what would it be like. This is the complete Inuyasha series redone! So many unexpected things will happen!


Life As You Never Knew It

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the story concept, or any of its characters.

A/N: hey everybody…. Well im back from like a year of not having a computer pure torture… but here is my favorite fic I've written so far…. I hope you guys like it as much as I do…. Thanks R&R plz!...

XD.Lalah

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Episode 1: The Story Begins

Long ago in feudal Japan a love was born. A love surrounded by hate, fear and disgust. A dog demon lord and a mortal princess's fates were intertwined. Their love was forbidden, yet it was pure. How theses two different souls came across each other is a mystery; one can only assume what happened that made them fall in love. He defended her at all cost which lead to his unfortunate death.

There was a fire set upon the village. He managed to help her escape, but stayed behind and burned with the village. However, on that very day the mortal princess gave birth to a half demon son. She raised him the best she could; always being looked down upon other noble people around her. Even through that she loved him more than anything. She also died, and her son, Inuyasha, lived on.

Little did Inuyasha know that there was someone exactly like him in the world. Only a few days after Inuyasha was born another half demon. She had a priestess mother and a panther demon lord father. She was raised never knowing her father, just as Inuyasha. However her father did not die in a mere fire, he was killed by Inuyasha's father. The girl was named Kagome.

Her father wanted to ensure that if he ever died then someone would look after his mate and child so he entrusted four of his faithful servants to do so. Kagome and her mother were watched over by Toran, Shuran, Karan, and Shunran, her father's most loyal subjects and fellow panther demons. Kagome was far too young now but one day would take over as leader of the entire panther clan, or what was left of it by that time.

Kagome was a very unique girl. Toran, Shuran, Karan, and Shunran each had their own special power, which were fire, ice, lightning, and some sort of flower magic. Kagome, however, had them all, and it didn't take her to long to master and control every one of them.

These two hanyou's lives were intertwined more than they knew. For not only did Inuyasha's father kill Kagome's, Karan, the panther demon who control fire, was the one who set a blaze Inuyasha's mothers village, which ultimately killed Inuyasha's father. It was a great victory for the panther clan, which Kagome would never learn of until much later. She was raised to despise dog demons, and knew that one day she would have to fight against them for dominate power over the land. She would not rest until all dog demons were dead.

The panther clan had heard of the Shikon Jewel and the miko who protected it, and for many days they had been plotting to steal it. They were planning on resurrecting their great lord, Kagome's father. But before they had the chance the jewel was shattered and strewn across the land. It was a day Kagome would never forget, because this is where our story truly begins.

"Mother, what is this?" Kagome said landing next to her mother.

"Well what do you think it is?" Her mother said in her kind voice.

"Well I think it might be part of the sacred jewel."

"Why do you think that? It could be anything."

"But mother, something inside me is telling me that this is part of the sacred jewel."

Her mother slightly laughed. "Well my daughter, it seems that u can sense the jewel or the shards of it in this case. Don't forget you are a priestess."

"But you can not sense it."

"Even though you are a half demon your soul is pure. The jewel just seems to trust you."

Kagome was about to ask more questions but soon sensed another shard of the jewel. "I sense another one mother. I'm going to go get it, I'll be right back." Her mother nodded and she dashed off to find it. Little did she know that this would be the last time she ever spoke to her mother this way.

She easily found the shard then dashed back to talk to her mother some more.

"Mother I…." She gasped as she saw a demon standing over her mother's motionless body, and with its tentacles wrapped around Toran, Shuran, Toran, and Shunran. "Mother! What happened to my mother!?"

"This disgusting demon has killed her!" Karan yelled in anger.

"Who are you demon, and why have you killed my mother?!" Kagome yelled, barring her fangs.

"I go by the name Naraku and I've mistaken your mother for the priestess that protected the Shikon Jewel. Sorry, my mistake." His voice laced with malice. Naraku dropped the panther demons. "If you wish to avenge your mother you may come find me. But you will wined up dying by my hands." He jumped into the air and disappeared as abruptly as he came. Kagome shook those thoughts and ran over to her mother.

"Mother, I have let you down." She sobbed. "I promised myself I would always protect you and now I have failed." She held her mother.

"My daughter…" Her mother chocked out. "You have not failed me. This was meant to happen, it is but god's will."

"No mother. I will complete the jewel and resurrect you and father, even if I die in the process."

"Please Kagome, it is my time to go... if you fail… I will not be disappointed, nor will your father."

"I will not fail."

"Here." Her mother handed her a necklace. "Always wear this, don't ever take it off."

"Why?"

"Because you'll… I love you…" Her mother's words trailed off and she died in Kagome's arms.

"Mother no! Please don't leave me!" She cried, holding her mother's body close to her.

"Come now Kagome." Toran, who had been watching the whole time, said. "Let us give her a proper burial." They buried Kagome's mother next to a large cherry blossom tree that was in their village. This was the tree Kagome and her mother used to sit under, and Kagome's mother would tell her stories and sing songs to her.

"Thank you for so many years of kindness, but I must leave you all now." Kagome said.

"Where will you go?" Shuran, the only male, asked.

"I must go and find all the shards of the Shikon jewel. So wherever that leads me is where I'll go." She looked at Toran. "Toran, will you take over as leader until I return?"

"Of course I will Kagome-sama." She bowed, and Kagome turned to leave.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Karan?" Kagome turned back around.

"I'll always be here if you ever need me." She said sweetly. Karan and Kagome were the closest friends.

"We all will." Shunran said.

"We'll miss you." Shuran said.

"Remember, you'll always have a family to come home to." Toran added.

"Thank you, so very much." Kagome hugged each one of them, then waved, and was gone. Ready to face the world, not knowing who she'd meet or the dangers she would face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Stay Tuned for Episode 2: The Fate Of Two Hanyous!!!... Coming soon!

A/N: Well there was the first episode… sorry if it seemed like it went fast…. Thank you for reading…. R&R please!!! I'll see you next time!

XD.Lalah


End file.
